Spleef Maps
Arena Arena is the basic first map the most players will encounter on their adventures through the spleef league island. It is quick to get to and easy for many players to come and spectate a match. Desert Desert has always been one of the more popular and crowd favorite type of spleef arenas. Whether it be for a friendly game with your friends or even a competitive match desert is a great place to fight it out on the snow. Clock Tower You wither love it or you hate it. Clock towers a great looking arena in the inner works of a clock. Fight it out with anyone in this arena set between the normal conventions of time. = Lost City The sand storm blew in and destroyed everything in its path. The result, an amazing spleef and sj map. The city coated with a deserts wrath is filled with exploration spots and is a great place to duke it out on the snow field with your shovels. Zeppelin The grand Zeppelin souring high above the waters with a small village on islands floating around it. Question is how will you fair on the snow field against your competition while aboard this monstrous machine. Take to the skies on spleef league 2.0's only airborne arena. Oasis Thirsty or out of breath while out in the desert? Or even if you just wanna take a vacation. Head on out to the Oasis spleef map and take a swim, but if you're there to spleef then hope your enemies are the ones taking a swim. Enjoy the fun go lucky vacation paradise while shoveling on the snow field. Quarry Sick and tired of always hearing and seeing construction every where? Well hopefully you won't with the spleef Quarry map. This map is definitely one of the favorites on the server with its known tendency to lag the least. Therefore also being the map that most tournament matches happen on. Pirate Bay No we're not illegally downloading anything here guys, but it's definitely and amazing spleef map and great to look at. Hope you don't fall in with the sharks and end up swimming with the fishes. Take on your opponent in swash buckling snowfield surrendered by the pirates of spleef league 2.0 CruiseShip Looks like its time for another vacation. If a little bit of sand and trees on oasis wasn't your thing then maybe you need to swim past those pirates and enjoy the ride on Spleef League 2.0's cruise ship. Many passengers have custom made luxary rooms and if relaxing just is not what you want, take on another passenger on the snowfield on the upper deck of the ship. Steps Steps, the mysterious arena that many players struggled to discover the secrets behind getting into it initially, but after discussing with each other and much exploration the mystery was revealed. It is an enjoyable map that many players like facing their friends on. So how about taking a try at finding the mystery and enjoy the arena hidden deep under the Spleef League 2.0 island. Aqua Newer addition, a sunken spleef feild to be found. Take a dip and enjoy a match at the bottom of the see floor. Careful not to fall or be lost forever. This beauty of the sea is a grand map and can also be noted for the lag freeness of it enjoyed by players. More maps here